


The Green Mile Is So Long

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [4]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Game 27: The Deadly Device, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Sort of a parallel version of The Deadly Device, centered on Gray Cortright's, er, friendship with the late Niko Jovic. Includes some Stephen King quotes/references.(Restarted from an old account.)
Relationships: Gray Cortright/Niko Jovic
Series: Nancy Drew Romances [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090487





	The Green Mile Is So Long

_“We each owe a death, there are no exceptions, but, oh God, sometimes the Green Mile is so long.” – Paul Edgecombe; Stephen King’s novel_ The Green Mile _._

He’s gone. It was bound to happen sooner or later, of course, but I, along with everyone else, had the false hope it’d be later rather than sooner.  
But, of course, with his biggest scientific breakthrough to be released so soon, a breakthrough someone wanted to steal and capitalize on, Niko Jovic has been murdered.  
I’d just talked to him minutes before, and I hope that isn’t enough “evidence” to prove my guilt.  
There is no way I’d ever kill my best _friend_. There’s no way I’d want to lose that…


End file.
